<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delinquents in a Coffee Shop by Phurtershep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701215">Delinquents in a Coffee Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phurtershep/pseuds/Phurtershep'>Phurtershep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Delinquents, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phurtershep/pseuds/Phurtershep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots kiss in a coffee shop and I finally am allowed to die in peace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delinquents in a Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tch, dumbass.” Aubrey said, grabbing Sunny’s shoulder and pulling him to his feet. “You’re supposed to catch the ball with the mitt, not your shoulder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Sunny muttered, “Why do we need a catcher anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because.” Aubrey answered simply. “Now get down, I don’t wanna take your head off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunny just sighed, crouching back down and rubbing his shoulder. He sucked at catching, yet for some reason Aubrey always insisted on him being right there when she was batting. Who was he to refuse? Besides, better she had a normal bat than her nail bat…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pitched again, and this time Aubrey struck it with a crack. The ball flew into the treeline, crashing into a trunk and bouncing back out into the clearing they were playing in. Aubrey took off running. Clean home run, for… you know, playground softball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After completing her victory lap, Aubrey leaned down on Sunny’s other (i.e. not bruising) shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never answered my catcher question.” Sunny muttered, thumbing at his simple loop earring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every softball game needs a catcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re at the park.” Sunny sighed, flicking at her spine so she’d let him stand up. “Whatever, I’m bored. Vance, I’m leaving your mitt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, wanna get something to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come onnnn, not every member of the gang gets to eat alone with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been friends for almost seven years, Aubrey.” Sunny deadpanned, “I’d sure hope we eat sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, grab your scooter then.” Aubrey said, pulling up her own from the ground, “We’re splitting!” she yelled to the rest of the Hooligans, taking off down the sidewalk towards the plaza. Sunny sighed, running over to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a hard four years without Mari. Her death had been an accident, but… he still blamed himself for it. If it hadn’t been for Basil, Kel, and Aubrey all but forcing themselves into his room daily he would have just locked himself away until it stopped hurting, which it probably never would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still friends with Kel and Basil, of course, but… they’d drifted apart over the last few years. Hero... Well, Henry, essentially gave him the nice version of “Fuck off.” when he’d tried to apologize. He didn’t want to hear it. Which… Was fair, Sunny supposed, it was a painful wound to open, but whatever. He didn’t care anymore. He was alive, he had his friends, and… even if he missed Mari, this would make her happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not the earring though, she hated piercings. Aubrey was still trying to convince him to dye his hair, but that was a HARD no. He felt weird enough in public dressed as he was WITHOUT his hair being a bright blue beacon that he meant trouble, which he only sometimes did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Aubrey always seemed to mean to get into trouble with him, so… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching up to her, they passed by the plaza and went into the main part of town. She slowed to a stop at a corner, so Sunny followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so there’s this hole in the wall type place on the far side of town, a few places down from the station. I saw it a few days ago and I’ve been waiting to get you to check it out with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just ask me yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well,” Aubrey stammered, her face turning pink. Was she getting a sunburn? That was odd… she spent so much time outside he was shocked she didn’t have a bit more of a tan by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving it for the right day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah… something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean Juice Station…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, funny name. Race you there.” Sunny deadpanned, quickly taking off towards the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You don’t know where it is!” Aubrey yelled after him, speeding after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved the wind blowing through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d considered getting a bike to let the experience last a bit longer and be more controllable, but he just loved the scooters they all used so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially keeping it competitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The station came into view, so Sunny quickly turned left and went down the sidewalk to a sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really was called Bean Juice Station. Unfortunate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like a small coffee shop, the only other people present inside being someone behind the counter and an old couple (ancient, more accurately) in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have given me a warning, you know!” Aubrey grumbled, skidding to a stop behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as fun that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, you’re gonna hurt yourself turning that fast one day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but then I won’t mess up ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some mistakes you can never make twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling was… probably not one of them, but whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… ugh, let’s get inside.” Aubrey muttered, pushing open the door. A vintage store bell rang above them as they stepped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit wherever you like.” The man behind the counter said, cleaning a mug by hand. The place had a comforting atmosphere despite it’s odd name. Must have been an in-joke with a friend that stuck. Faraway had a lot of people like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey led him to a small two person booth next to a window. Sunlight shone through, showering Aubrey’s face in a slightly tinted light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you look good still considering we were playing softball just a few minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, thank you.” Aubrey muttered. She was still pink, maybe she wasn’t feeling good? Maybe coffee wasn’t a good idea then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you?” the owner said over the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two house blends, please.” Aubrey quickly answered. Why was she acting so weird? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright Aubrey?” Sunny asked, pulling off his hoodie. Oh no, her face got more pink. Is she getting worse? He pulled his shirt back down, it partially stuck to his hoodie when he pulled it off. It was too hot in there to keep it on… Maybe that’s why her face was so pink? She was too warm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you should take your sweater off too.” Sunny suggested. Her face was turning red now. Uh oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re turning red, I figured you were hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright lovebirds, here’s your coffee.” the owner said, leaving them two cups of coffee before going back behind the counter. Lovebirds? There were two of them, so it wasn’t an out of place comparison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey Sunny, umm…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Aubrey?” Sunny asked, tilting his head. Genuinely, he was confused. What was actually wrong with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just… nothing.” she said, taking a slow sip of the coffee. Sunny shrugged and followed suit. It was a strong, yet faintly sweet blend. It smelled as amazing as it tasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey didn’t seem to agree judging by how she was shaking. Guess coffee isn’t for everyone. Sunny thumbed at his earring again. He wasn’t supposed to, his mom had reprimanded him for it on more than one occasion, but it was just a habit. Aubrey reached out and grasped his hand from his ear, taking it with her own to rest on the table. Guess she didn’t think highly of his habit either, oops. But then… Why was she running her fingers over his hand? He wasn’t complaining, it felt nice, but it was just… odd for her. She’d been acting odd for a few weeks now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to do something about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Aubrey, you’ve been acting really weird the last few weeks.” Sunny commented, sliding his fingers around her own. “If I did something wrong, you can tell me you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… so oblivious, Sunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious? Did he screw something up again? Did-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was Aubrey kissing him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunny’s brain all but erupted in that moment, a surge of emotions he didn’t realize he even had springing out all at once. After a few moments of what could only be described as a hurricane of every different emotion at once, Sunny closed his eyes and returned the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There.” Aubrey said, brushing her hair back behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I asked you to take off your jacket in an entirely friendly way you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then ask it in a flirting way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to gen3king for giving me the name of the coffee shop. it was probably a joke name but i loved it so i kept it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>